User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Steve: The Story of The Magic Potions! (Part 3:... Is That You!?) :U
Narrator: Well, then they finally find the place where the Potion Expert lives in very well... And... ???: Hey! Why is Narrator in this story yet? Narrator: Oh, sorry! *He hides* *The Gang goes to the place* Steve: I guess this it is? Everbody Else: Eh... Steve: Tho, i guess it is so i can read i do! Look! *Reads da sign in the wall near door* P-O-T-I-O-M E-X-P-E-E-R-T-! See? Ivor:_ You said "PotiomExpeert!" In Potion say N instead more of a M Maroon! Really, use space and without two E omg! >:/ Huh? Lukas: Ivor, don't be rude now, now Steve is maybe a dork but he have feelings ya know? :( Steve: Oh... Thx Lukas! :) *Rings doorbell* Everbody:....... Axel: I guess nobody is home, eh let's go home! Olivia: Oh no, pal! You not leaving us now! >:( Axel: Awww... I never have any fun! :( *Door Opens* Axel: Fine... Knocking now worked... Again! :/ Steve: Hello! Anybody home? :) *A... Weird looking creature appears* The Weird Looking Creature: I am Louis! I am a lion! Man, who are you guys? Steve: I am Steve, this my friends: Jesse, Petra, Lukas, Ivor, Reuben, Axel and Olivia! :D Louis: Cool! Well, what you looking for, my friends? I really is happy to help on people! ;) Jesse: We need to find a Potion Expert! Is he or she living here? Louis: Sure, dude! Follow me! *They follow the lion and then something strange but familiar looking appears!* ???: Hello! Louis: So... I finally on our mission to help somebody again! ???: Please, i am happy to help! XD Steve: WOAH! ???: WOAH! Steve:... Pfft ya look familiar but how? :/ ???: :/ Well, idk... You are Steve i know that! Steve: Wait a minute... *Steve pets the guys head and he purr like a cat* Steve: GASP! W... W... Winslow!? The cat? :/ Everbody Else: WINSLOW!? Winslow: Yup, that's me, Steve! :) Steve: But... But... You are cat and you are human? How? :/ Winslow: LOL! A long story to short: I some day did find a dreamly beautiful potion in the library, and i off mistake trip and the potion land on me then i am human now! POOF! XD Steve: Hey! Magic Potion? Since... We are creatures now instead of humans! Wait... How did you know it was me and now the friends even if they are not humans anymore? :( Winslow: Well, that's easy! Since i am cat and they are smart now i can now see how it is you guys and now i lol know everbody really turned into creatures!... Yes! Steve: Well, We are looking for the potion expert so we can be humans again... WAIT! Ah... Please don't eat me, cat! I am not a real chicken! ;) Winslow: Aw... I know i am not THAT evil... Just in case uh... Murdering people maybe lol? XD Steve: LOL! Wait... Are Cassie here!? :) Winslow: Yeah, she is! :) Speaking of that... She is however somebody to help this about your problem! Steve:... AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Winslow: LOL! Don't worry, she is helpful this time... But watch out! We still is hostile! But however oh... Well, I AM On your side guys don't worry, dude! But watch out try be calm with Cassie when meeting her ok? Steve: Ok! Cute cat and wow! Winslow: HUMAN CAT! Anyway, let's go! Steve: Sure, Cat! Winslow: Ugh! Quit it! >:( Let's go! Jesse: Aw... You are not smart to say HUMAN CAT? XD Steve: Shut up, however you just have been angry that i have ruined your birthday! :I Steve: Anyway, i need to find her i have a bad feeling that Cassie is the Potion Expert but let's hope not! Lukas: Agree! Also, i am an ocelot but i will not eat you Steve! You are my friend, remember? :) Steve: Oh right, you are a good friend too! *All meet Cassie in her control room* Winslow: Oh, Owneeeeer! :) Guess what i got? Cassie: What is going on? Huh? Is this... JESSE'S GANG!? Steve: Yup! :) How did ya know? Cassie: I can see it even you are a creature army and i still want my revenge! Jesse: Nice Job! Je-e-e-e-e-rk! >:( Steve: ;( Cassie: AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Cassie attacks the gang with an axe and is angry that they all defeated her once again* Everbody on room but Steve and Reuben: OH NO! :( Winslow: CASSIE! STOP! >:( Cassie: What? They defeated us! >:) (Let's kill them? :) Yes?) Winslow: Yes, but NOT kill them! Cassie: WOW... Mind reader! :/ Steve: Thank you, kitty cat! Winslow: HUMAN... Cat! -_- Steve: Sorry! :P Winslow: UGH! Cassie: Why not murder them however even if they all mostly got ride of me almost? Winslow: Because i trust them, i don't want to murder them even if you do, uh however, They just... Want to be humans again, geddit? Not creatures? Cassie: OK! >:( I never get anything fun to do! *Groan* Winslow: Well, how to help them? Cassie: I am the Potion Expert even XD i can know what to do! Well only easy ways yet! Steve and Lukas: WHAT!? OH NO! Lukas: Steve, she IS the Potion Expert... Sure Pal! Steve: I know! :( Cassie: Don't worry, Well losers! I will help u but i am not that easy to trust be careful! STEVE: LOSERS!? >:( *Even the name is big because evil Steve is now in his mind dude so mostly he is red and try to murder her* Ivor: No, Steve! *Grabs his arm* She might be true! Steve: Fine... *Calm down now and also not red anymore* Steve: No longer angry, still hate her tho! >:( All: Shut up Steve! (However, uh Steve and Lukas didn't say this or Reuben can't say anything at all too) Cassie: Follow me! I know where to find it, same thing happened to winslow so now easy to know what he say even if i could before now i will know his language gosh ALWAYS! Let's see... Potion for Villagers, Potion for Fish, Potion for Many Noobish Noobs... HERE IT IS! *Grabs the right one* MAGIC POTION! :) Steve: WOW! Lukas: You can say that again, dude! Steve: WOW! Lukas: UGH! *Facepalm* And not that way but ok! Awww... :) He is funny! Ivor: How? How is he even cool? He is just a dork! Lukas: *Kicks Ivor's leg* Quiet! Don't say that to my friend! >:( Ivor: OUCH! >:( Winslow: How do it works? Cassie: Like this! *Throws it at everbody* *They turn back to humans and pig again but maybe Minecraftians idk heh... XD* Steve: WOW! OMG! All: OMG! We are back! YAY! Winslow: "BACK" Isn't THAT much in a regular way... Or word... Cassie: Yeah... Steve: Huh, what are ya sayin', Witch? C mon! Cassie: WITCH!? That's it! We are planning to do ONE thing to all customers on this place people Pfft eh oh oh right really eh lol... We see you are the FIRST customers in this place, no really it is true yes lol yes... And we planned to do one thing to the first ones like you now... >:) Winslow: GASPS! Oh No... ;) Cassie: KILL YOU! >:) All: WOAH! :( Steve: :O Gasps! Winslow, ya promised you was on our side! ;( Steve: TOOL! GROAN! Steve: TRAITOR! Winslow:... ;( I am still sad to hear this, i wanted to murder everbody tho so really zero really ugh but now you make me do it even more... *Steve feels sad* Steve: Well, you are mostly a bad guy uh... Yes so still but i am a sad because you are and i don't say this to bad guys often but i try in this so one so... Ok, I am sorry, Winslow! ;) Winslow: Well... Steve: Trust me! ;) Winslow: Aw... You.. :) First! Is so first even person even to be that nice to me! Aw... Thanks! I forgive even you! *He hugs Steve and purrs when Steve pets him* Lukas: Aw... I want to try! Cassie: NO! *Throws Lukas in ground* >:( Lukas: OOF! Cassie: MY CAT! Now get off him, idiot! >:( *She throws Steve off Winslow well even on case in slow-motion oh lol* Winslow: GASP! Steve, you all right, really is you? :( Steve: GROAN! Don't worry, Winslow! I am! :( Cassie: GET OUT OF HERE FOLKS! Before i shoot all of you! >:( *She have a gun and try to shoot everbody* Axel: AH! She got a weapon! :) Cool tho... Olivia: I am irritared! Axel, let's go! *She have grab Axel* Cassie: LOL! XD! Let's kill! Steve: Let's go everbody! Run! *He almost reach however the door and Cassie aims at Steve and tries to shoot him* Cassie: Say Goodnight, Fool! You will never be remembered! >:) *Tries to however shoot on Steve tho Winslow saved him on Cassie and he scratch Cassie's neck* Cassie: AH! :) That still killed him right? *The shoot missed Steve* Cassie: EW, ;( Winslow now lol you are GROUNDED! >:) Winslow: Oh No *He gasps and is sad* :( Steve: WE MADE IT! ;D *Got hit by a road sign but still run in road* OW! :( End now of Part 3! Btw, Yes... Cassie sucks! C mon in now Winslow is my best friend! Bye! Ok show this to everbody ya know plz! Category:Blog posts